1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards proportioning and mixing devices in general, and to an improved apparatus for producing accurately proportioned fluid mixtures, in particular. Furthermore, and with greater particularity, the invention is directed towards a liquid dispenser, of the post-mix drink dispensing type.
2. Prior Art
There are many known dispensers in the prior art. These dispensers and valves are utilized for mixing, dispensing and proportioning syrup and carbonated water, among other materials. However, most of the known dispensers are complicated mechanical, electrical or hydraulic devices having many moving parts. Obviously, with many moving parts maintenance and upkeep become significant problems. Moreover, the tolerances involved relative to the several parts are important and can become critical with age and wear of the apparatus.
A review of the art has indicated that the devices best known in the art include extemely complicated structures having many parts which are interrelated and many of which are moving parts. The inherent problems associated with such devices is readily apparent to those skilled in the art.